Addendum
by Katsuko1978
Summary: Rewind and Eject are old enough to know not to screw with NEST's new recruits. However, they're immature enough to be convinced to do it anyways. One-shot inspired by "If an Autobot, Do NOT Do the Following" by hummergrey.


**Disclaimers:** Transformers © Hasbro; "If an Autobot" © hummergrey; Pretender!Cassettebots © my twisted mind

**Summary:** The Pretender twins really are old enough to know better. However, they're immature enough to be influenced by outside forces.

**Notes:** Partially inspired by "If an Autobot, Do NOT Do the Following." Also slightly inspired by the potential future of my versions of movieverse Blaster, Rewind, Eject, and Steeljaw (all of whom are featured in "Turning Point" and "Hidden," archived in the Transformers/Beast Wars section). I couldn't resist for some reason... and let's face it: if two sets of twins can raise a ruckus, three sets will probably have some of the allies hoping for a Decepticon attack just to get them all out of the way for a while! I also picked an arbitrary large number so that I (hopefully) don't stomp all over an existing rule.  


* * *

**Addendum**

Ironhide frowned slightly as the Pretender Twins – also known collectively as the Mini Twins and as Rewind and Eject individually – walked up to the new transfers to NEST, both in their humanoid shells and grinning broadly. Normally the pair of them, especially Eject, tended to maintain their bot forms when not leaving base and only used their shells if they planned to leave for some reason. The last time had been because Eject could absolutely _not_ function until she personally purchased a brand-new Louisville Slugger for reasons that made sense only to her, and Rewind had gone along because his twin (and occasionally Sam, by virtue of befriending the mechling _long _before he even knew that Rewind was an Autobot Pretender) was the only one who didn't want to offline him for babbling about any-and-everything that flitted through his head.

"Hey, new guys!" Rewind greeted cheerfully, Eject bouncing on her heels next to him. "How's it going? I'm Miles Lancaster, this is my twin sister Shellie."

The weapons specialist narrowed his optics. Neither of the twins would just blithely blurt out their pseudonyms for no apparent reason. Suspecting trouble, he opened a comm link to their guardian. ::Blaster, what in the pit are the Minis up to?::

::What do you mean?:: Blaster replied in obvious confusion.

::They just strolled up to the new recruits in their human shells.::

This was greeted by a string of rather colourful curses, most in languages other than English or Cybertronian standard. ::Last I knew they were in the lounge with Sideswipe. If they do something stupid, I'm killing _that_ mech first.::

Meanwhile, 'Miles' and 'Shellie' were still making nice with the recruits. "It's pretty sweet here," Eject was saying. "It takes a while to get used to the big guys, but you start to blend in eventually."

"Oh, definitely," Rewind added. "A few trips to the med center, a couple dozen shots—"

"We were inoculated before we left the mainland," one of the soldiers cut in.

"Oh, but these are _special _shots," Eject said in a stage whisper; Ironhide started mentally reviewing how he was going to explain Sideswipe's imminent death to the rest of the command team.

"But don't worry about that right now," Rewind said. "The Hatchet usually waits a week or two before the first injection." As he was speaking, a few sections of his Pretender shell shifted and pulled apart to reveal his metallic form beneath. Some of the new soldiers looked ill while a couple simply stared in shock; one appeared to have gotten the joke and was grinning.

Eject blinked and turned towards Rewind, affecting a wide-eyed look of shock. "Miles!" she hissed, nudging him and gesturing to her own face. As she did so, the false skin of her hand shifted away, prompting a snicker from the one man who realized what was going on.

Before Rewind could speak again, there was a yelp from the garage followed by Sideswipe tearing out hell bent for leather in his alt mode, followed by a very irate Blaster. The twins exchanged a look and bolted, shedding the remainder of their disguises as they went. Ironhide shook his head and commed Ratchet to warn him of the imminent visitors to the medbay then moved towards the recruits to make an attempt to... explain the Mini Twins.

_Rule #208: Do not coerce, convince, bribe, or encourage the Pretender Twins to shed their disguises in the presence of new recruits and/or liaisons. They are old enough to know that this is inappropriate, but not mature enough to talk themselves out of it._


End file.
